gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Falcone Mansion
Not to be confused with Falcone Manor. : Falcone Mansion was the home of Carmine Falcone where he resided apart from the Falcone Manor and raised his daughter Sofia Falcone. Once Sofia returned to Gotham City 10 years later, she moved back into the building and used it as her base of operations when she became the leader of Gotham's criminal underworld. After Sofia's downfall, Oswald Cobblepot took control of the Falcone Mansion and allowed the Legion of Horribles led by Jerome Valeska to inhabit it until the organization was disbanded. Penguin and Butch Gilzean then lived in the house during their effort to rebuild the empire of the Cobblepot crime family. History When Sofia Falcone was seven or eight, she snuck downstairs one night only to find her father Carmine Falcone with a man on his knees before him. Even though the man was begging for forgiveness, Carmine stabbed him in his neck. The next morning there wasn't a trace of blood and the Falcones had breakfast as if nothing happened. After leaving Miami and moving back to Gotham City to assist James Gordon in his plan to take down ruling crime lord Oswald Cobblepot, Sofia Falcone moved back into the Falcone Mansion. One evening, James Gordon visited Sofia at her mansion and she told him about the one night years ago when she was still a child and saw her father stabbing a man in this house. After she showed him the table she and her family had breakfast at the next morning, she explained Gordon even though he might thinks she wants to stay far away from Gotham, this house and the city itself is in her veins and she is home now. However, Jim changed the topic by telling her that the topic on the street is that three Falcone Capos have gone missing whereupon Sofia moved on by explaining him that they were in hiding and Penguin used her as bait to draw them out and kill them. When James asked her if she let him, Sofia told him not to act the innocent, since he himself came to Carmine Falcone for help and it was never gonna be bloodless. Thereafter, Gordon questioned Sofia if her plan consists of gaining Penguin's confidence and that Jim has to know what happens afterwards, but Sofia refused and told him she will win the city back from Cobblepot for him. She then requested his trust from him and tried to lay her hand on Gordon's cheek. However, James prevented her from doing so, threw her wine glass into the fireplace, then started to kiss her and the two began making out on a couch. To be added During a visit at the Falcone Mansion, Penguin watched a news report on TV about the actions of his henchmen and the GCPD that tried to hunt down Professor Pyg in the Narrows. While Sofia spent time with some children from the Falcone Home and School for Orphans in the background of the same room, Oswald proudly pointed at the TV screen, explaining Falcone that these are his men led by Headhunter, who he was talking about before. He then noted that Headhunter is effective even though he is kind of a moron and remarked that technically his men saved a cop from the Pyg, cheerfully calling it great PR. While Cobblepot talked, a girl from the orphanage suddenly stepped in front of the TV screen and blocked the view, leading to Penguin asking her to go away. Due to him not being used to children around him, he acted quite confused and then simply picked the girl up and carried her aside, before sitting down again and asking the question if his alliance with the GCPD is not the most brilliant idea he ever had, noting that it is Pax Penguina taken to a whole other level. Only then did he realize that Sofia didn't even really listen to him talking about his genius plan since she was too busy with the children of her orphanage in the background. Thereupon, she told him that he doesn't need to know what she thinks, resulting in Oswald to be even more interested in her view. To satisfy him, she orders the girl that interrupted Oswald a few moments before to hold her ears closed and then started to explain him that her father never would have allied with the GCPD since they are incompetent and unreliable. She moved on by predicting that they will fail big one day and he will fail with them. He afterwards sarcastically thanked her for her input and grapped some food from the table next to him before explaining her that she has shown her very clearly what not to do, continuing by telling her that in fact he now wants to get even more involved on a personal level. However, Sofia thereon told him that he shouldn't ask for her opinion if he doesn't want to hear it anyway before allowing the girl to open her ears again and turning back to the children. Annoyed by their conversation, Oswald laid down the food and wanted to leave the room, but the girl now stood in his way once again, leading to him carrying her aside a second time. The Penguin and one of his henchmen he brought with him then left the Falcone Mansion. To be added At night several weeks later, Sofia called James Gordon from the Falcone Mansion. When Jim asked her what she wanted, Falcone explained him that she thought about what he said to her, how if she used the Pyg to destroy him she would also destroy herself. Once Gordon asked her to keep on talking, she admitted that he was actually right. Thereon, she stated that she came to enjoy being the Queen of Gotham, leading to Jim noting that he is glad they understand each other. However, Falcone then said that this is not quite the case, as she also realized that she doesn't need the Pyg, since there are other ways for her to hurt him. She afterwards closed her flip phone, unexpectedly ending the call, leaving Jim behind both concerned and confused. In fact, Sofia had invited Lee Thompkins to the Falcone Mansion and the two women sat down in armchairs with a drink in front of the fireplace. Sofia thanked Lee for her visit and then stated that she thought they were overdue for a chat. Lee responded by asking how she could say no to her sister-in-law before drinking a sip of whiskey from her glass. Lee and Sofia chatted all night and later moved their armchairs to the table next to the fireplace in order to look at some old photographs. In the early morning hours, Lee eventually looked at a photo that depicted Sofia and Mario Calvi, whereon she told Falcone that Mario was a good man. But Sofia then promised her that it doesn't matter that Mario is gone, Lee will always be her sister. Moreover, Sofia explained her that for the Falcones it is all about family. Thereon, Lee stated that she appreciates that, but then told her from sister to sister that they are not really here to look at photographs. When Falcone revealed that there is only one neighborhood in all of Gotham City left that hasn't been for her, Lee expound that the Narrows is never submitted to an outside boss, whereupon Sofia said that there hasn't ever been someone like her ruling Gotham. Lee moved on by asking Sofia what she wants, with a tax being the answer, accurately thirty percent of all income coming from the Narrows - legal and illegal. However, Lee replied that every families there lives from hand to mouth and that they would starve, but Falcone noted that they all have to make sacrifices, before adding that she needs an answer by the end of the day. Sofia then got up from her armchair and went to a nearby houseplant in order to take care of it, turning her back to Thompkins. Immediately, Lee got up too and told her that she would kiss the ring if Sofia asked her for it, just to keep the peace, but what she demands is impossible. Unimpressed, Falcone said that Lee will find a way to bring her what she asked for. As Lee told her that she thought it was all about family, Sofia revealed that she never said it was a happy family before leaving the room. When Penguin had the Riddler free Martin from his captivity by the hands of the Falcone crime family, Sofia was immediately informed about this incident. This led to her raging at the Falcone Mansion, throwing a vase in shards while Victor Zsasz sat on a couch and observed her. However, she quickly tried to calm herself, noting that Penguin will be coming for her and thereupon ordered Zsasz to go to Arkham Asylum and kill him now. About to follow Falcone's orders, Victor got up from the sofa, while the door behind Sofia slowly opened. Zsasz then told her that a buddy of him got out of the hospital and asked her if she minded if he joined him, since his pal is looking for work. Right then, Headhunter came in and greeted Sofia, who consequently left the room irritated, while ordering the men to make sure Cobblepot dies choking on his own blood. However, Riddler helped Penguin escape from Arkham before Zsasz and Wendell could find him, whereon Sofia sent both hitmen after Cobblepot, instructed to kill him. After they failed to carry out the attack, they both arrived at the Falcone Mansion. Even though Headhunter tried to explain Sofia that they actually found Cobblepot, but unfortunately he got away, Sofia responded annoyed by asking them why they are wasting her time instead of looking for Oswald, while picking up her telephone in order to make a call. However, Victor then revealed that he found out that Jim Gordon is looking for Arthur Penn. Noticeable horrified by this information, she put down her telephone receiver again and turned to Wendell and Victor, ordering them to find Penn before Gordon does. Thereon, Zsasz asked her irritated if either Penn or Penguin is their priority, whereupon Sofia told them both are. To be added Shortly after Sofia and her henchmen left the Falcone Mansion, the Dentist still remained there in order to clean up his tools that were full of blood. Unnoticed by him, the ice block in which Penguin was locked up behind the Dentist started to crack due to a special heater developed by Mr. Freeze, whereon the complete ice prison ultimately scattered and the pieces slid over the whole floor, finally drawing the Dentist's attention who immediately turned around. However, Cobblepot then already held his former employee at gunpoint, screaming and asking the Dentist if he is working for Sofia too. Even though the Dentist yet tried to explain himself, Oswald just yelled at him that of course he is. The Penguin then asked him twice where Sofia is, while the Dentist still tried to explain how he ended up working for her, leading to Cobblepot to punch him in the face with the gun, causing his nose to bleed. Thereon, he revealed that Sofia left in order to find Arthur Penn before James Gordon does. Oswald afterwards pulled out his flip phone and called his ally Lee Thompkins, who instantly asked him if the job is done already, but he told her that Sofia left the Falcone Mansion before he could kill her and is on her way to stop Gordon. He then ordered her to meet him at the Spa Bo'sh Sumka so they can kill her together before both ended the call. When Penguin turned back to the Dentist, he discovered the Riddler's bowler hat laying on a table. Right away, he turned his gun at the Dentist in order to further interrogate him, whereon he revealed that Sofia tried to get Nygma to turn on Oswald, that Ed endured a tremendous amount of pain and wouldn't give Cobblepot up. On Penguin's demand, the Dentist revealed that Falcone's thugs took the Riddler to the Gotham Docks to kill him. This now caused a strong inner conflict for Oswald, since it was very difficult for him to decide for either saving Ed or killing Sofia Falcone. However, he eventually chose to give up his revenge and made it to the docks just in time to save the Riddler, while Lee Thompkins carried out the task of defeating Sofia in Cobblepot's place. After Sofia lost her power over Gotham's underworld and fell into a coma, Penguin took control of the now abandoned Falcone Mansion and moved into it. Once Jerome Valeska escaped Arkham Asylum, he started forming the Legion of Horribles, a terrorist organization consisting of the city's most dangerous villains, assembling Victor Fries and Bridgit Pike as well as fellow escaped Arkham inmates Jervis Tetch, Jonathan Crane, Oswald Cobblepot in one great league. Jerome then took the whole Legion to the Falcone Mansion, much to Penguin's dislike. Valeska had his followers from the asylum serve food and drinks to the guests, as he himself officially welcomed all of them to their first ever mandatory brunch meeting. He then gave an answer to the question everyone waited for, the reason for the gathering of this Legion of Horribles, as he calls the group. Noticing that this name has a nice ring to it, he orders one of his servants to write it down. Jerome begins explaining that he came up with a plan to turn the city into a madhouse back when he was in Arkham and that he is now at the cusp of making that happen, however he still needs help from all of them. Thereupon, Mr. Freeze raised his arm, but Valeska commanded him to put all questions on ice until the end, before Jerome turned to Oswald, thanking him for doing his part in hosting them today. Cobblepot then responded that he would do anything for an old friend in a sarcastic tone, leading to Jerome asking Crane for the progress concerning Scarecrow's secret work. Next, Valeska calls Freeze an "ice man" and gives him the task of finding a big laboratory, since Victor is a man of science. He now turned back to the whole group and explained that all they need is Tetch to return with some very important information, but then started shouting at Carl, one of the servants from Arkham, ordering him to use the tongs to lay down the food. However, Firefly next accused him of still being silent about how he plans to take over the underworld, but Jerome stated that this is not his goal, instead he sees himself as an artist who just wants to paint the town crazy. Once that happens he could care less how the other members of the Legion of Horribles rip the city apart. Even though Bridgit seemed very euphoric for this proposal, Valeska explained that it is too early and nothing can happen until they have their one last essential ingredient, the one thing that will tie it all together. Right then, Jervis Tetch entered the Falcone Mansion and came into the dining room, leading to Jerome asking Jervis to sit down and join their conversation by pointing at the empty chair next to him. Towards evening on this day, the members of the Legion of Horribles returned to the Falcone Mansion after fullfilling their individual tasks. Enraged that his brother Jeremiah Valeska was able to escape him, Jerome tried to calm himself again by tieing his servant Carl to a chair in front of the fireplace and playing an altered version of Russian Roulette, trying to shoot Carl dead. Jerome eventually succeeded while Firefly sat on the couch and watched the whole event. Even though he killed Carl, Valeska stated that it didn't make him feel better at all. Right then, Penguin along with Solomon Grundy entered the Falcone Mansion, while Scarecrow went into the room and revealed that the test subject had arrived. Thinking Crane was talking about Grundy, Valeska commented on him as being too large for a test subject. However, Cobblepot explained Jerome that this is not his test subject and moved on by introducing Solomon Grundy to Valeska, stating that he will make a welcome addition to the team. Thereupon, Valeska inspected Grundy, commenting that he likes him since he seems scary. He then praised Oswald for recruiting a new member and greeted Grundy by punshing him in the shoulder for fun, resulting in Jerome's hand to hurt due to Solomon's strong physiology. Afterwards, Tetch and Mr. Freeze entered the room with a frightened civilian they hold hostage, Jervis explaining that they captured an unwilling businessman in order to test Valeska's plan. Jerome then grabbed the man by the collar and dragged him to Scarecrow. When the businessman begged them for not hurting him, Crane explained that this won't hurt a bit before spraying a strange violet gas into the man's face that first causes him to cough. However, shortly thereafter the man began to laugh softly, leading to louder laughter, while the man's face started to stretch to an unnatural extended smile and his skin turned pale white. Excited by the man's horrible transformation, Jerome started laughing along with him, stating that they are gonna need a lot more of this gas. Disgusted and shocked by this sight, most other members turned away from the two laughing men, except for Victor Fries, who apparently enjoyed it. The laughing toxin eventually showed it's full impact as the man's lauhghter turned into a piercing scream, leading to blood coming out of his eyes, killing him as a consequence. After Jerome Valeska's death and the subsequent end of the Legion of Horribles, Penguin and Solomon Grundy continued to reside in the Falcone Mansion. To be added The next day, Penguin watched an old black-and-white cartoon on TV at the Falcone Mansion. He sat down on an armchair and donned a napkin in order to use it as a bib. Thereon, he picked up a fried chicken leg from the small table in front of him, but right when he tried to to take a bite, Solomon Grundy who also sat in an armchair next to him tared the chicken leg out of Oswald's hands and ate it himself. Raging, Cobblepot asked him how long these petty agressions are going to continue, but Butch responded that there is nothing petty about his agressions. Sarcastically, Penguin asked Gilzean if he first has to starve until he can guess the source of Grundy's resentment. Frustrated, Grundy threw the chicken leg on his table and reproached Oswald since he said that if they joined forces they would be back on top, but instead they are grubbing for Jerome and got played by Nygma. And even though Penguin promised that he would find Butch a cure, he still remains a mutant. Cobblepot then said that he admits that through no fault of his own their advancement has not run a pace. Even more angry about this statement from Cobblepot, Butch yelled at him, making clear that they are just squatting in Falcone's Mansion, knocking over liquid stores to pay for groceries, while everyone else is carving up Sofia's territory. Thereon, Oswald tried to justify these actions by telling Gilzean that they are lying in wait building a nest egg, while less deliberate players show them their cards. Very angry, Grundy pulled Penguin at the shoulder closer to him, threatening to crush his windpipe like a beer can if he won't find Hugo Strange and get him cured. Noticing a news report by Jennifer Luree on the TV, Penguin commanded Grundy to be silent, who actually felt incredibly furious that Oswald shushed him, leading to Cobblepot to shush him once more, explaining that he sees an opportunity here. Cheerfully, he realized that the Cult of Jerome invaded the GCPD in order to throw a wake for their deceased leader, whereon he got up and turned the TV off. However, Grundy questioned how that is an opportunity. Thereupon, Oswald explained that confusion is always an opportunity for the clear headed, that someone is showing his cards and added that they should go take a peek. The Penguin then left the room, whereon Grundy threw his napkin down on the plate full of chicken bones before getting up too. To be added Shortly after, Penguin and Tabitha return to the Falcone Mansion, where Galavan immediately holds a blade to Hugo Strange's throat and asks him where Butch is and what he did with him. However, Gilzean then stepped out of the shadows behind her, with his human form now completely restored. Touched by the cure, both lovers reunite by confessing their love for each other and sharing a passionate kiss. Butch then turned to Cobblepot, who was watching them in glee the whole time. He told Penguin that he will never forget this and that he is there no matter what he needs. Oswald thanks him and tells Butch that he considers him a friend. However he then confesses that he is truly sorry to the confusion of Tabitha and Butch, right before pulling his gun and shooting Butch in the chest. Butch collapsed on the floor, instantly dying in Tabitha's arms. From the other end of the room, Penguin softly asked the shocked woman if she really thought he forgot that she murdered his mother, that he just got over it. Oswald then reveals that he had lived with that pain every day for the past few years. Moreover, he explains that he could have killed her anytime he wanted, but that he believes in an eye for an eye. She took away the one person he loved, so he took away the one person she loved, something she should get used to live with. Enraged, Galavan ran to Cobblepot in order to kill him, but he casually used his gun a second time and shot her right in the leg, causing her to kneel down in front of him from the pain. Still in disbelief and shock, she asks him if all of this finding Strange, curing Butch, was all so he could kill him in front of her. Penguin confirms this and then looks right into her eyes, telling her that she shouldn't worry, since he plans on killing her too, but only in time when he feels that she has suffered enough. Full of hate, she tells him that this won't happen if she kills him first. Gloating, Cobblepot says that she is welcome to try, before having her carried out of the Falcone Mansion by two of his henchmen, while Tabitha is still groaning and threating to kill Penguin. Oswald then looked at Butch Gilzean's motionless body, somehow feeling sorry that he had to kill his old friend in order to get his revenge. Later that night, Penguin had the dead bodies of Edward Nygma and Lee Thompkins taken to the Falcone Mansion and placed on two operating tables. One of Oswald's henchmen then told Hugo Strange that Cobblepot wants him to fix them. With a nasty smile on his lips, Professor Strange begins to wonder what he can do to them. Residents *Oswald Cobblepot (owner) *Butch Gilzean (deceased) *Hugo Strange (formerly) *Jerome Valeska (deceased) *Jervis Tetch (formerly) *Jonathan Crane (formerly) *Bridgit Pike (formerly) *Victor Fries (formerly) *Sofia Falcone (formerly) *Carmine Falcone (formerly) Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 5 * }} Behind the Scenes *The Falcone Mansion is the reused and redecorated set for the Van Dahl Mansion from Season 2 and Season 3, best to recognize by the identical fireplace and windows. References }} Category:Locations Category:Residences